Snake's Voice
by flying mongoose
Summary: Neville is kept at Hogwarts over the summer for....SUMMER SCHOOL! Taught by none other than his worst enemy Severus Snape. DUN DUN DUN! Rating just in case.
1. Snape Stinks

Disclaimer:I don't own Harry Potter and sadly to say I don't own the term rabid flying mongooses.  
  
But I can still say it, right? Am I right? Why don't you answer!!!  
  
Any way here's the story.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neville chewed on his thumbnail. He created a mental image of Snape. He pitured it being crushed by a starved, insane, extremely heavy Erumpent. And after the massive bulk of the creature had flattened Snape, it could spear it's horn into him, just for fun, so it could see him explode. That sounded good.  
  
He added this to the "get back at Snape" list he had started last Potions class.  
  
1. Send rabid flying mongoose into office.  
  
2.Get pet Erumpent, starve it, make sure it has mental problems, and sic it on Snape.   
  
It was a pity he couldn't try any of these ideas, but it would be funny if he did.  
  
Returning to the real world, Neville saw Snape was entering his office, to which Neville had been summoned. A couple other kids were with him. He thought he had pulled off his 5th year at Hogwarts pretty good. Up until then.  
  
"Longbottom, I had no doubt that you would be here. You too Finkleburg." He nodded to a wiry, black haired boy, who, to Neville's surpise, answered with a smile that said "Hi! My middle name is trouble, you better watch out!" in big black letters.  
  
"But you, Ceflin, I am surpised, I thought you weren't the mororonic idiot bonehead most of my students are." Snape said with not a drop of disappointment.  
  
The girl Snape had spoken to hissed something under her breath. Under a tangled veil of mouse-brown hair Neville could see a tatto of a snake. She spoke up:  
  
"Just tell us why you dragged us here. Is that OK with you O-great teacher? How shall we serve you?"  
  
Snapes eyes shot fire at the girl, but when he spoke he was calm.  
  
"As you know, all of you have disappointed one or more teachers in your studies. I have spoken to the other bonehead students with this problem, but you three have done the worst. Finally I have been given permission to start a wizard summerschool. You, the other students I have spoken to, and other morons from across the globe shall stay here all summer to have information drilled into your thick skulls."  
  
There was a moments silence. Then there was a cold laugh. Neville turned around. The girl with the snake tatto was laughing. But what was the joke?  
  
_______________________________________________________________________Duh-Duh-Dun Harry's a moron so I'm doing a Neville story. Review please   
  
and eat pie. 


	2. Snape is a doubleended Newt

Disclaimer: As you most likely guessed, I don't own harry potter and Neville and stuff. But I'm Greek and greeks rule!!!  
  
So here's stuff! And thanks to don't eat at Bertucci's!(That's his pen name, you got to read his story Harry Potter and the Attack of the Munchin Army.)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome to the first day of wizarding summer camp! Taught by Professer Snape!" Dumbledore paused. When no one applaused, he continued. "As a reminder dungbombs, sink pellets, skiving snack boxes and so on are banned from the school. A full list is posted near Mr.Flich's office. Also the person/persons who set off five dozen dungbombs, gave Mrs.Norris a canary cream, let her loose on the grounds, and branded "Snape is a double-ended newt-"" Some people snickered. Dumbledore still went on, "onto the wall will be punished when caught."   
  
"I told you we wouldn't be caught!" muttered a Ravenclaw fifth year to his friend. He eyed a first year who was eavesdropping. She looked like the kind who loved getting others in trouble. "If you tell, you will end up begging for mercy." That convinced her.  
  
Neville turned his eyes back to Dumbledore.   
  
"If Professer Snape would like to say a few words..." Snape shook his head. "Okay then let the feast begin!  
  
Tomorrorow classes would start and everyone was looking foward to them *coughnotreallycough*.  
  
Neville looked to see the girl with the snake tatto siting across from him.  
  
"Hi" Neville said.  
  
"Hi" The girl said.  
  
"Hi"  
  
'Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
"Hi"  
  
It went on and on, but I'm too lazy to type all that.  
  
finally Neville said:  
  
"Umm... Okay?"  
  
"I win!! I'm so cool!! Yay winning!" said the girl.  
  
Neville was going to ask what she won, but decided not to for some reason that is withheld.  
  
"I'm Neville" he said in a friendly voice, but he thought, I think this girl will get to annoy me.  
  
`~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A screech rose from the darkness. The darkness had was more than darkness. It had the smell of iniquity and evil. It was a complete darkness, darker then the engulfing blanket of pitch-black night. The screech, of a female barn owl in hunt, sounded like a human woman screaming in mortal danger. Then a pin point of light wavered in the distants. Flickering, than holding firm. The owl screamed again, farther away this time. And on silent wings flew into the night.  
  
Then a milky white glow lite the air.  
  
The image wavered then blacked out completely.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------Suspense is fun! I love to annoy people!!!!!!! Yay me!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
